Angel up in Heaven
by Kara-lee
Summary: Bron returns after 10years, she has something to tell Ben….


Title: Angel up in Heaven  
  
Author: KARA MURPHY  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Bron returns after 10years, she has something to tell Ben..  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine (except Beth, Hannah and her family and Ms Thompson) and I am in no way connected to the show. The characters that we see on Channel 7 belong to the genius All Saints creators.  
  
Authors Note: The poem "ANGEL UP IN HEAVEN" was e-mailed to me anonymously if it is your work please contact me and I will make the changes. Thanks Kara. XXX v_i_p_666@hotmail.com  
  
ANGEL UP IN HEAVEN  
  
"Hurry up Beth" Bron Craig screamed at the foot of the stair up to her daughter's room. "I'm leaving in 5 minutes". She announced as she went back into the kitchen to finish her coffee.  
  
"You know mum" Her daughter started, appearing at the doorway into the kitchen. "Things would be allot easier if there weren't boxes all over the house" she told her mother with her `You know I'm right' look on her face.  
  
Bron smiled at her daughter, she was so smart and incredibly beautiful. She couldn't help thinking how much she looked like him.No she forced herself not to think about him. "Yes darling that is true but, it is very hard to move house and not have boxes everywhere" she replied in a sarcastic tone. "Now are you ready for your last day at school?"  
  
"Yep" was the only reply Bron got from her 10-year-old daughter, as she ran into the garage and put her school bag in the backseat with Bron following closely behind.  
  
***The Next Day***  
  
"Mum, how long do we have to stay in the motel for?" Beth asked in the taxi that was taking them away from the airport and to their new life in Sydney.  
  
"A few day sweaty, just until our stuff comes down from QLD then we can move in." Bron answered her daughter. She had her mind on other things. Sure there were heaps of people that she could stay with, but she hadn't seen any of them for 10yrs. What was she supposed to do, show up on their doorstep after all this time and expect that they would let her and her daughter stay with them? In truth none of them would have a problem with it but Bron would feel better if she made contact with all her old friends after she had moved in and got settled. Beth didn't have to start her new school for three weeks because of the school holidays and Bron didn't have to start her new job till around the same time. For the next three weeks she planed to have fun with her daughter, showing her around Sydney and turning their house into a home  
  
Over the next three weeks Bron had set out to do everything that she had intended to do. With the help of her daughter they managed to fix up the house to their liking, show Beth around Sydney and prepare her for her first day at school, which would be tomorrow.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Bron asked her daughter from the doorway of her bedroom. Referring to the Big Day as they have been calling it for the past three weeks. Beth rolled over in bed and looked at her mother she didn't answer but she nodded. Bron could she her eyes fill up with tears as she went over and sat on her bed. Beth just turned away. Bron knew her Daughter better than anyone and she could tell that she was crying even thought there were no visible signs.  
  
"What if no-one likes me?" She asked her mother through soft sobs. "What if when I get there they tell me that I can't sit with them? What if they all hate me?" Bron could feel the tears start to well up in her own eyes. She knew how horrible kids could be to other kids. She hoped that for her daughter's sake they were nice kids, because she didn't want her daughter to have to feel rejection.  
  
"Honey, its alright, everything will be fine" Bron soothed as she rubbed her daughters back. "Do you want me there with you or not, if not I'll understand, its up to you?"  
  
Beth sat up and turned to face her mother. "Of course I want you to come." She said wiping her eyes.  
  
Bron just stared at her "Are you sure not embarrassed to be seen with your mum?" She asked Beth seriously.  
  
"Mum your my best friend" She answered her just as seriously. And threw her arms around her mothers neck. Bron was speechless, she clung to her daughter for the longest time as if nothing in the world mattered. Then as she thought of it, nothing did.  
  
"Well you better get a good nights rest, you have a big day tomorrow" Bron told her daughter who nodded and slipped under the covers. Bron leaned down and kissed her on the forehead "Sleep tight baby, I love."  
  
"I love you to mum" Beth sleepily replied as her mum turned off the light. She headed to her own room and got under the covers. Tomorrow will be a big day for all of us she thought as she drifted of into the land of sleep and dreamed once again of Beth's Father.  
  
Bron walked her daughter threw the schools playground in search of her new classroom. As they neared the room marked 5F Bron felt Beth grip her hand. Squeezing back slightly Bron looked down at her daughter and asked "Are you ready?"  
  
Beth looked up at her mum with fear in her eyes "No" she replied "But let's go."  
  
"That's my girl." Bron said as they walked in to the room and were met by a teacher around the age of Bron. She arranged it with the teacher to bring Beth in a few minutes before the bell rang.  
  
"You must be Beth Craig." The teacher said looking at Beth with a smile on her face. Beth just nodded not letting go of her mother's hand.  
  
"She is a little nervous" Bron said to the Teacher "I'm her mum Bron" she said smiling at the teacher.  
  
"Ms Thompson" She replied extending her hand to Bron who shook it. "Now Beth" she said crouching down to Beth's Level "I know that you must be really scared but I promise you that you will be ok." She said.  
  
Just then the bell rang and Bron turned to her daughter and also crouched down balancing on the balls of her feet. "Time for me to go kiddo, are you going to be alright?" Bron asked trying to keep a happy face on, she didn't want Beth to see how much this was tearing her up inside. Beth just nodded and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and squeezed her tight. Bron held her for a few seconds then let her go. She thought that it would be easer for her daughter if she left. "Ok I'll pick you up in the car where we left it this morning ok?" she asked rising up to her normal height.  
  
Kids had started to fill the classroom now as Beth said to her mum "Yep see you there". Bron walked out of the room but stayed at the doorway so Beth couldn't see her. She heard Ms Thompson say to the class. "We have a new student with us today her name is Beth. Now I want you all to be very nice to Beth. You remember how scary your first day at school was so lets make her feel welcome. Beth you can sit right here next to Hannah while I get you a work book." Bron smiled and walked back to the car, she knew that her daughter would be fine. The question now was would she?  
  
Bron parked the car in the all too familiar car park and headed in the direction of the main building. She decided that she would go up there before she went down to the ambulance depot. As she pressed the button summoning the lift to come to her she had serious doubt about what she was doing. No, if her daughter can go through something like this then so can she. Time to face the demons. As the lift doors opened she was greeted with the familiar sights of ward 17. It hadn't changed a bit; she was hoping that the staff hadn't changed either. As she opened the crash doors she could here Terri, Jarred and Connor having a conversation about a patient. They hadn't noticed that she was there as they had their backs to her.  
  
"Can I offer my opinion?" She asked. All three turned around, Connor and Jarred froze while Terri exclaimed "BRON" and hugged her old friend. Bron laughed and hugged her back. A few seconds later the boys joined in too.  
  
"All right" Terri said " You two" she indicated to Connor and Jarred "get back to your rounds and you Bron come into my office so we can catch up."  
  
"Terri that's not fair we want to talk to Bron too you can't have her all to your self." Connor complained. He was still very much in love with Bron, however she didn't feel the same way. She told him that she only loves him as a brother, but that he will just have to live with.  
  
"No, that's true you two can speak to her on your lunch break she is mine now" she said grabbing hold of Bron's arm and leading her into the office.  
  
"Why do we have to wait till our lunch break to talk to her? We can talk now and you can talk to her in your lunchbreak." Jarred complained. Years ago they had shared a place and Bron was like his little big sister. She was smaller that him but older by three years.  
  
"Cause Jarred can you see the sign" Terri indicated to the Nursing Unit Manager (NUM) sign on her office door. "It means I'm the boss and I can do what ever I want, so there." Terri said immaturely and poked her tongue out as she led Bron into the office and closed the door before there were any more interruptions. Bron and Terri spent the Best part of an hour catching up. Bron told Terri everything that had happened in the last ten years with Beth. All those years ago no matter what the problem was Bron felt that she could tell Terri anything, she always offered the best advice.  
  
"You know Bron there is someone down in the Ambo depot who would be really happy to see you." She said referring to Bron's Ex-fiancé Ben Markham.  
  
"Yeah I know Terri, god I have wanted to talk to him so badly for the past ten years and now I have the opportunity I'm shit scared." Bron said in one very rushed breath. Terri chuckled it was such a Bron thing to say. "Don't laugh I'm serious" Bron said laughing herself.  
  
"C'mon Bron You'll be right, now go and talk to him. Don't think that this will be the end of this either in a few weeks I will get everyone and we will go out to dinner." Terri could tell that by Bron's facial expressions that she would like to catch up with all her old friends.  
  
"Ok that would be great. I'm going to talk to him." Bron said as she got up to leave glancing around at Terri once more for support. She nodded her head and that was all the reassurance that Bron needed.  
  
Bron saw Scott get out of the back of the Ambulance and head in the direction of the cafeteria. Ben however was still in the back rearranging the equipment. He had his back to her, which she was thankful for. She was lucky with peoples positioning today.  
  
"Do you always have to be so neat?" She said to Ben's back. He froze and didn't move for a few seconds, then slowly turned around. There she was right before his eyes. His Bron, god she looked good he thought, and she hadn't changed a bit.  
  
"Bron" Was all he said but she couldn't really blame him. She did run out on him all those years ago without so much as an explanation.  
  
"Hi Ben, How ya been?" she asked as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans, this wasn't easy for either of them.  
  
"Good, Good and you?" he asked uncomfortably. As he got out of the Ambulance and leaned against the side.  
  
"Look Ben."  
  
"Bron Listen." They both said at the same time.  
  
"You go." said Ben.  
  
"Thanks. I'm sure that you will agree that we have to talk but we cant do it here. I was wondering if it would be alright with you if I gave you a call and in a few days we can go out for dinner or something, would that be alright?" Ben just nodded. Too much had happened in this short amount of time. He had lost the ability to speak. "Same Number?" Bron asked. Another nod. "Ok I'll give you a call soon." And before he knew it she was off. Bron decided to go home for lunch, she had had enough excitement for one day.  
  
No sooner had she got home and made a sandwich and done a few things it was time for her to go and pick Beth up. She wanted to make sure that she was there a little bit early just in case. The school bell rang and about a minute later she saw Beth crossing the road with a girl. They were talking and laughing as the walked to the car. Beth told her mother that this was her friend Hannah and that she sat next to her in class. She also told her mum that it was Hannah's birthday on Friday and she was having a sleep over. Hannah wanted to know if Beth could come and Bron told the little blonde haired girl that would be fine. Hannah and Beth said goodbye to each other as Beth got in the car. On the way home Beth revelled the events of her first day at school.  
  
When Beth was in the Bath that night Bron rang Ben and asked him if it would be ok for them to have dinner on Friday night at this little Italian restaurant around the corner from Bron's House. Ben agreed and all was settled.  
  
Friday came around way to quickly for Bron's liking. Beth went home from school with Hannah and a few of her other friends, so Bron got ready to drop the bombshell on Ben. She arrived at the restaurant at 7:30pm, the time they agreed to meet but Ben was already inside. Trust him, she thought it was so typical for him to be early. She made her way over to the table where he was fiddling with his napkin. She lightly touched his shoulder and he rose to pull her chair out for her. Above anything else he was a proper gentleman.  
  
"Hi" Bron said as she sat down. "Have you been waiting long?" she asked she could tell that this was going to be another uncomfortable conversation.  
  
"No I pretty much just got here, what can I get you to drink?" he asked as he signalled the waiter from across the room.  
  
"Just a glass of water thanks" Bron said and Ben informed the waiter as he went to fill the order.  
  
"Bron just drinking water, whatever we have to talk about must be serious" Ben said only half joking. Bron could tell that he was trying to lighten the mood and she managed a small smile. She waited until the waiter had set down their drinks before she started her story.  
  
"Ben, I don't know exactly how to tell you this so I'm just going to say it before I lose my nerve. Only I would ask that you try not to get mad at me and to let me finish. Can you do that?"  
  
Ben Nodded and Bron continued.  
  
"10years ago I made the worst mistake of my life, I left the one person that I loved and to this day I have never forgiven my self. I realise now that it was selfish and you will now see it too, however back then I thought that it was the only option I had. About three weeks before I left we had a conversation where I asked you if you were happy and you said that you were the happiest that you have ever been and that you didn't want anything to change between us." Ben was listening very intently through this not exactly knowing where Bron was going with this. "Something did happen Ben I found out that." Bron had to stop to compose herself as she could feel the lump build up in the back of her throat and the tears that were threatening to fall. "I found out that I was pregnant. Now I knew that you didn't want this baby and I couldn't bring my self to have a abortion so I did the only thing that I could do, I ran away." The tears were running down her face now and there was no stopping them. Bron hid her face in her hands. Even though Ben and seen her cry Dozens of times this time was different. Bron was too busy concentrating on her breathing that she didn't hear Ben get out of his chair and walk around to her. She didn't know that he was there until his arms were around her. She wrapped her arms around him and cried on his shoulder repeating, "I'm sorry Ben I'm so sorry" over and over. Ben tried to comfort her but he wasn't having much luck, she was too upset. There was no way that Ben was going to let her drive home so he took her by the hand and led her outside where she pointed out her car and gave Ben the keys. She gave him directions to her house and he drove her home. As he walked her up to the door he unlocked it and she walked inside leaving the door opened and not saying anything. Ben took this as a sign to follow.  
  
As he entered the house he saw a picture on the Mantelpiece it was obviously Bron's daughter he thought well, our daughter. It was funny he didn't even know her name, he has had a daughter for Ten years and he doesn't even know her name. Bron was taking a long time doing whatever she was doing, so Ben went in search of her. He found her asleep lying on top of the bed still in the clothes that she wore out to dinner. He found a blanket on the other side of her bed and he leaned across her to get it. Bron sensed his presence and grabbed his hand. In a very low whisper she asked, "Can you stay Ben please?" He didn't reply but he covered her over with the blanket and then lay down next to her. He draped his arm over her waist and as sleep engulfed him he decided that they would deal with this situation tomorrow.  
  
Ben awoke early the next morning and he was very disorientated. He blinked the sunlight out of his eyes and he became aware that there was someone in his arms. As the night's events started coming back he remembered that he had Bron in his arms. It was just like old times; now that he had her he would never let her go again. It felt so right. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that he wasn't in love with her he knew the truth. For the last ten years Ben had dated a few people, but none of them were serious he couldn't find the right one. The whole time he was comparing them all to Bron, and he knew that she was one in a million. All this time it had been her and no one was going to come between them. He loved to watch her sleep, god she was so beautiful.  
  
Bron became aware that someone was watching her and she opened her eyes slowly. The sight that she was seeing now was one that she had longed for the last ten years.  
  
"Morning." Ben said as he smiled at her "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Good." she replied "And what about you?'  
  
"Same." Neither said anything for what seemed like hours, they just lay there looking at each other Ben's arms still securely wrapped around Bron's waist. It was Ben who broke the silence. "Look Bron we really need to talk about this don't you think?"  
  
"Yes we do. Do you want a cup of coffee?" she asked and Ben's reply was a nod and he muttered a Thanks. He let go of her waist so she could get up and he followed a minute later. He met her coming out of the kitchen heading for the lounge room. She handed him his coffee and he took a seat next to her on the lounge. They both sat in silence sipping their coffee's lost in thought. This time it was Bron who broke the silence.  
  
"Look you have two decisions you can either be apart of Beth's life or not it is up to you no hard feelings. If you decide that you don't want to be then that's ok I'll understand but."  
  
Ben cut her off before she could finish. "Bron there is noway that I would not be a part of my daughters life. All I ever wanted was to star a family with you Bron god I loved you, and I still do!!!" Ben let what he said sink into her and he expected that she would say something like it would never work out, its too complicated the past is the past something like that.  
  
But instead she said, "Oh Ben I made the worst mistake of my life I wanted to stay with you, I love you so much. I wanted us to raise Beth together."  
  
Ben couldn't hide the smile that was creeping up on his face she had said that she loved him so now there was only one thing to say. "We still can raise her together Bron all I want is to have a family with you. I love you."  
  
Bron was now crying freely but they were tears of happiness her dreams had come true she had Ben and now she had no intentions of letting him go. "I Love you too." She whispered and leaned in and kissed him softly. Their kisses turned passionate allowing ten years of built up emotions out. Bron stood up and led Ben back to the Bedroom not breaking contact for a second. Once inside the room Ben shut the door, and they were locked away from the rest of the world.  
  
Over the next few weeks' things were going great for Bron, Ben and Beth. Bron had explained to Beth about grown ups dating and that Ben might sometimes sleep over. She accepted this and the three of them had a great time together. Beth's friend Hannah had moved into a new house around the corner and Beth was going to stay the night. She told her mum that she was aright to walk over by her self and Bron agreed because she could see when Beth turned down Hannah's street and Hannah and her mum would be waiting out the front. Bron helped Beth pack her overnight bag as Ben was arriving home from work. Beth heard him pull up and ran outside to greet him leaving Bron to pack the bag.  
  
She went out the front a few minutes later and saw Ben and Beth kicking a football around. Beth really took after her dad when it came to football. Bron watched Beth go for the ball only to be picked up by Ben and spun around. Bron was sure that the whole street could hear them laughing but it was the cutest thing. They both collapsed in a fit of laughs with Beth resting her head on Ben's tummy. Bron walked from the doorway where she was observing this and joined them on the grass. "C'mon Beth you had better go inside and grab your things it's time to go." Bron told her daughter as she grabbed her hand and pulled her up.  
  
Beth rushed inside and out of view Ben stood up and wrapped his hands around Bron's waist. "We have the house to ourselves tonight" Ben whispered in her ear. "I wonder what we can to do to keep us amused. Any ideas?" He asked Bron with a big goofy smile on his face.  
  
"I was thinking that we could scrub the bath and." She was cut off by his lips being pressed against hers in a very passionate kiss. "Or we could do that" She said and laughed at him.  
  
Just then Beth ran out of the house and announced that she was leaving, she ran up and hugged her mum and then Ben saying that she would see them when she got home tomorrow. As Beth was running down the street she turned back to see her mum in Ben's arms and she called out "I Love you."  
  
Later that afternoon Ben and Bron were cuddled up on the lounge together watching a movie when the phone rang. Ben got up to get it. It was Hannah's mum apparently she had let the girls go for a walk around to the corner shop and they hadn't come back. Ben told Bron to get up and get dressed cause they had to go and talk to Hannah's mum.  
  
"Why what happened?" Bron asked trying not to let the fear creep into her voice.  
  
"The girls went for a walk and haven't come back yet." He informed her. That was all the information that Bron needed and within a minute she was up and they were out the door.  
  
When Ben and Bron arrived at Hannah's house they saw her mum waiting for them out the front.  
  
"Have you seen them?" She was very scared and on the verge of tears. She was playing with her hands and Bron had an idea that she didn't even know that she was doing it. With Bron working as a nurse in a private hospital and Ben as a paramedic they could tell just by looking at this woman that she was in shock.  
  
"No we haven't seen them" Bron replied she was starting to shake with nerves what if something has happened to them.No don't think like that she told herself. Think positive thoughts. The idea just occurred to her the park. The girls loved to go to the park. Bron couldn't remember how many times Ben and her had took the girls to that park and each time they wanted to stay longer there was no separating them and that park. "Have you checked the park?" Bron asked Hannah's mum who nodded.  
  
"My son Jake rode around and had a good look, there was no-one there." Just then Jake appeared at the front door and came down to join his mum and the others. "If anything has happened to them I will never forgive my self." Hannah's Mum mumbled as she cried into her hands. Ben got out of the car and went over to the crying mother as Bron also got out of the car and walked up to Jake.  
  
"Jake I need you to do me a favour." Bron said as she addressed the 15-year- old boy.  
  
"Yeah anything." He said. Bron could tell that Jake was really upset about this; he really did care about he sister. He had sort of become a big brother to Beth and he would have been worried about her too.  
  
"Your mum is in shock. I need you to take her inside and put her to bed, she must stay warm" Bron instructed. "Ben and I will go and look for the girls but I need you to stay here in case they come home. I will call you if we have any news and would do the same?" Bron asked him very quickly as she wanted to get back in the car and go find her baby.  
  
"Sure" Jake said and he went over to where his mum was standing took her by the arm and led her inside the house. Bron jumped back in the car closely followed by Ben. Six hours had gone by and still nothing Bron and Ben were still driving around and Jake hadn't rung to say that the girls were home. They had been driving in silence for the last hour. It was Ben who broke the silence. " Look Bron we have been driving around for hours and are getting nowhere why don't we wait till morning and start again.  
  
"Because Ben I don't want to have my Baby girl out there in the middle of the night where there are all sort of lunatics running around." Ben could tell that Bron wasn't coping well and she shouldn't be as far as he was concerned. Even though this was his child too and he hadn't lived with her all her life didn't mean that he wasn't just as concerned as she was.  
  
"Bron I don't want her out there either and believe me if there was anything I could do to make this go away then I would do it in a second. But Bron cant you see that we are no help to Beth or Hannah at this stage. Tomorrow the police will be involved and we will be able to start out fresh. Can't you see that the best thing for us to do is go home?" Ben was tiring very hard to convince her of this because he knew how stubborn she could be.  
  
"Well Ben I'm sorry that I'm not thinking logically but there is a very good chance that my baby has been kidnapped and you want to talk about what's best for Beth. What's best for her is to be at home in her own bed and not off somewhere with some sicko." Bron was on the verge of tears and Ben could tell. He pulled the car over and reached over and pulled her to him the sobs that escaped from her throat increased. "Find my baby Ben find my baby girl."  
  
Ben would do anything in his power to find Beth and her friend but what was important right now was Bron and Ben had to make sure that she was safe. He slowly pulled away from Bron and looked at her. He could tell that she was tired and needed some sleep that was it he thought they were going home.  
  
On the drive home Bron was silent and Ben found this unusual even given the current situations. When he pulled up at her house he leaned over the seat only to discover that she was asleep. Bron was that exhausted that she had fallen asleep. Ben quietly got out of the car and when around to Bron's side. She looked so peaceful and he hated to disturb her. So he slowly opened the door and scooped her up. He carried her inside and carefully laid her down on the bed. As Ben lay down beside her he decided that he would check the park again tomorrow and anywhere else that he could think of. He slipped into a very restless sleep.  
  
Ben awoke very early the next morning it was still dark. As he rolled over he saw the offensive green numbers flashing the ungodly hour of 3:15. Yet he was awake now and thought that he might as well get up and check the park again, he had to do something. He got out of bed very quietly as to not wake Bron and tiptoed into the Kitchen where he wrote her a note explaining where he was, on the odd occasion that she might wake up before he got home. He quickly got dressed and walked out to the car. It was a very cold morning. He remembered that there was another place that the girls liked to go to. It was at the library. There was an undercover section near the hot water system. Ben thought that he would check there first then if they weren't there he would go back to the park.  
  
The library proved unsuccessful so he made the trip back to the park. When he got out of the car he got a horrible feeling in his stomach and something told him that he would not like what he was going to find. As he walked across the oval he heard it, a young girls scream coming form inside the change rooms. Could it be Beth's? He didn't waste anytime thinking about that and in no time he was at the door of the change room. He didn't even pause to think about what he would do when he got in there all he cared about was that his daughter was safe.  
  
Standing over a whimpering Beth was a man holding a knife. There was one word that came to Bens mind and that was arsehole he wanted to rip his head off yet at the same time all he wanted to do was hold Beth to stop he from crying. He decided to rip his head off then hold Beth. He lunged at the man pinning him to the wall and all it took was one punch and he was out cold on the floor. Beth stood up when she saw that the man was on the floor and wasted no time in running into Ben's arms.  
  
"He stabbed Hannah Daddy" And a hysterical Beth pointed to where Hannah's body lay. "He said that he was going to do that to me only first he. he wanted to make me watch him kill. kill Hannah" Beth screamed and wrapped her hands around Ben's neck. He walked outside and got his mobile out he called the Cops, Ambulance and Bron. He didn't care if he woke her up she needed to be here now.  
  
Two minutes hadn't even gone past and Bron was running across the oval. She took Beth out of Ben's arms and held on to her daughter for dear life. There were no words exchanged from any of them and Ben walked back into the change room to see if there was anything that could be done about Hannah. As he walked in he could tell that she was dead, her little face lifeless. A few minutes later the Ambulance and the Cops arrived. Bron went with Beth in the Ambulance to the hospital and Ben followed in the Car.  
  
As Ben walked into the hospital he went straight up to the front desk in Emergency and asked to see Beth. The nurse let him in and told him where to find her. Ben pulled back the curtain and found Bron trying to comfort her daughter but obviously wasn't having much luck. When Beth saw Ben she cried out "Daddy" through back the covers and ran to the edge of the bed and jumped into his arms. It was the second time today that she had called him Daddy, and it felt good. He held her tight while she cried and mumbled something about Hannah being gone. It wasn't long until her sobs quietened down and she fell asleep in his arms. Ben glanced ant Bron and she pulled back the covers so he could place Beth snugly in between them.  
  
***6 Days Later***  
  
Today was the day of Hannah's funeral and Beth had written a poem to read to her. Beth's speech went quiet well considering that she had just lost her best friend but it was the poem that she read that touched every body's heart:  
  
I'll wish upon a star tonight, But I know it won't come true. I'll wish upon that star tonight, And wish that I'm with you. I will look up in the Heavens, And pick the brightest star. I'll promise to myself, That's exactly where you are. Forever in my heart, That's where you'll always stay. My beautiful little Angel, You'll help me find my way. And in my darkest hours, I know this to be true. My Angel up in Heaven, I'll never stop loving you.  
  
When she was finished she simply said thank you and walked over to where Hannah's coffin was and placed a red rose on the top. She walked down off the stage and stopped next to Hannah's mum and handed her the other rose, and went and sat back down next to her mum.  
  
Bron was so proud of her daughter and she knew that it was going to be hard for her to accept the death of her friend but she knew that Beth would be able to cope with it. One day at a time. Bron had Ben beside her and her little girl back. That was all she ever wanted. They would all be ok. Life would go back to normal.  
  
The End 


End file.
